Interuptions
by 0xShelkyx0
Summary: ONESHOT DartxRose Rose really likes Dart.....So now she wants to confess. A short story of rose's confession and her many thoughts...and an obstacle named Shana.


Ha…I was bored….

My first attempt at a one-shot story.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Interruptions**

They were on a journey to pursue Lloyd.

But who said they weren't allowed to take a moment's rest?

The group stopped at an Inn, figuring they could at least spare a day or two for relaxation.

It was much needed for this group.

Dart's mind was a mess, for him to juggle such a perilous journey, and His feelings towards Shana were twice as confusing. Or were his feelings for Rose?

"_Sheesh." He thought, "I really don't know anything, do I?"_

Shana was confused with her own fate, but nothing bothered her more than Rose. Rose liked Dart, and she could tell. But Shana wasn't going to stand for it.

"_I'll make sure he never finds out how she feels. Then, with time, and a little faith, he'll realize he loves me,"_

And Rose? Well, she knew she liked Dart. But since nobody paid any mind to her, she had plenty of time to figure this out for herself.

_"I have to tell him. I will tell him. Somehow." _

* * *

Late into the first day at the Inn, Rose went out to watch the sun set. 

"_It's very peaceful……Well, in comparison to most things I've seen." _

And sure enough, Dart came.

And Shana did too.

But Rose didn't know she was coming.

And neither did Dart.

"Rose"

She turned to see Dart. She froze inside. But she wasn't going to show it. Not to Dart, not to anybody. "What is it Dart." She asked. Her voice was as usual, in a low tone, cold, almost unfeeling...

"Why are you out here by yourself?

"I…I just wanted to be alone."

"Then would it bother you if I stayed?"

"…..I guess it's alright." _"Of course it's alright."_

The two sat for the longest time, silent, and calm. They'd stare at each other as long as the other wasn't looking their way. Surprisingly, it was Rose who broke the silence between them.

"Um, Dart?"

Dart turned to her, smiling genuinely. "What?"

"_He looks so happy when he smiles. Crap. Am I smiling?"_

Of course she was smiling. It was a rare sight, especially for Dart.

"Rose, I've never seen you smile before."

"_Crap, I was smiling oh shit." _"I haven't exactly been happy for a long, long time."

"Oh, I see. Wait, you had something you needed to tell me?"

"_Why did you have to remember? Wait! C'mon Rose, don't chicken out, you're a warrior for goodness' sake!" _

"Right. Dart….I...I'm….I really-."

"**DART!!!! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!?"**

The shrill voice could only be Shana's.

"_Damn. So close."_

Shana was clinging to Dart's back.

"Shana!?..."

"DART! C'mon, you promised you'd take me somewhere today!"

"I did?"

Rose giggled to herself. Something else she hadn't done in a very long time.

Dart got up.

"What did you wanna tell me Rose?"

"Um…I'll tell you some other time."

"OK. See you later." He was about to leave with Shana. Until….

"Dart, give me a minute with Rose, ok?"

"Oh…sure."

Dart left the two alone. Shana and Rose stood staring at each other, then Shana told Rose what she wanted to say:

"You like Dart. I love Dart."

"Then you are doing this on purpose." Rose replied.

"Don't worry, I'll stop. Just don't get in my way." Shana left, skipping along.

"Fat chance." Rose muttered, and walked back to the Inn.

* * *

It wasn't until very late that evening that Rose would get a chance to see Dart again, and tell him. Rose went to Dart's room on the 2nd floor of the Inn. Her excuse for everybody downstairs? 

"I have to bring something to Dart."

Yah. The bad news. Or good news…she wasn't sure how he'd take her confession. She didn't even make it to Dart's room when she bumped into him.

"S-sorry" She said. She tried to get passed him, but he stopped her.

"You had something you needed to tell me before. Now I'm curious."

"_Mother f-"_

"Well, Dart…I-I……"

"**DART!!!!!"**

"_Ugh. It's Shana again. How does she keep finding me?"_

"Oh, Dart, I figured you'd be with Rose, I need her for a second."

"Shana, what's going on? It seems like you're trying to interrupt Rose."

"_Great observation Dart."_

"I don't know what you're talking about Dart." Shana spoke in that innocent tone that anybody could believe. Although beneath the sweet voice was an evil, possessive little girl.

"Let's go Rose" Shana said cheerfully, she'd won again.Rose followed silently. Although the only thing that happened was they went downstairs.

There was no conversation. It never happened.

But Shana got her way. AGAIN.

* * *

Meru took notice to all this. 

"Rose…whatever you hafta tell Dart, I'll keep Shana busy, so you can tell him."

"How'd you know I needed to tell him something?"

"I can tell. I'm young but I'm not stupid y'know."

"Thanks Meru."

* * *

So Later on: 

Dart sat by the window of his room, watching the Moon That Never Sets. Watching the moon, he realized something. "I know where my heart is." He said to himself.

He also realized something else. Having your sword lying across the floor in from of the door isn't smart. He'd heard knocking at the door, and Rose came in….and tripped over the sword.

"_Shows how coordinated I am" _Rose thought as she stumbled.

More to her surprise, she never hit the floor, because Dart caught her first.

"_Great. Now he's holding me .What now? Am I blushing? Shit I think I am…"_

Of course she was. "Sorry about that." Dart apologized.

"_He's so…genuine." _

"Nice catch." Rose said, chuckling a little.

"_Tell him now Rose….any time now…right now…You've never been this shy before…"_

"Dart, about what I was saying before….I…I…"

The door flew open. "DART!!!!!"

Rose couldn't stand it anymore. She lightly shoved Shana out into the hall, reminding Shana that she was weak.

"I'm going to tell Dart. I have something important to tell him and YOU ARE NOT GETTING IN MY WAY, right?"

"Right." Shana responded timidly.

Rose slammed the door, and Shana was instantly flustered.

"OH NO!! She's going to tell him! Maybe he'll say no?"

* * *

Rose turned back to Dart, closed her eyes. And planned on letting it all out. 

She'd say it simple, Dart, I'm in love with you. That's all there was to it.

"DART, I'M….huh?"

Rose was interrupted again, only this time, it was because Dart was hugging her.

"Rose, I don't know how you feel, but I'm in love with you."

"_I was going to tell you how I felt….but this is an interruption I don't mind."_

"So what was it you wanted to say Rose?"

Rose smiled, and she kissed him. "You pretty much said it for me."

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
